Where's Harold?
by Hiway202
Summary: Sequel to A Journey Through History. The All Grown Up! gang made a mistake. They accidentally left their friend in the Middle Ages. So, when they contact Danny and his friends to help get him back, Danny gladly accepts. But, things get a little difficult for Danny and his secret when Harold isn't where he's supposed to be. He's been kidnapped by a ghost that want's Danny. But who?


**Here it is! The exciting sequel to A Journey Through History. So, if you haven't read that story, make sure you go read it first. Or not, if you roll like that. I'm really excited for you guys to read this, so just go ahead and start reading!**

* * *

"By the way, have you kids seen Harold? His mom called to make sure he was with you." Didi asks. We all freeze. Harold, darn it, where's Harold?

"Why- Why do you ask?" Tommy asks his mom. We are all tense.

"His mother called here a while ago and said that he went bowling with you kids and she was wondering if you were home because she said Harold wasn't."

"Oh." Tommy smiles nervously. "Harold stayed at the bowling ally. You know what? If his mom is worried about him we should go back and check on him, right guys?"

"Right!" I say a little too quickly. I hope Didi doesn't notice how nervous we all are but it looks like for right now we are okay.

"Oh, alright. You kids are so caring. But please, hurry back. I'm sure all your parents will be worried about you!"

"We'll be fine, Mom. It won't take long. See you in a bit." And with that, we all run out of the house.

Susie is the first to speak: "Harold! I can't believe we forgot Harold!"

Then it's Kimi: "Gosh, I hope he's okay."

"So what are we going to do?" Tommy asks.

"We have to save him," Kimi says.

"I'm not going back to that place even if it would win me a trip to Paris!" Angelica says.

"Paris, Texas or Paris, France?" Tommy asks.

"Watch it, Pickles."

"Well, we have to do something!" Kimi says.

"Yeah, Harold's our friend. We can't just leave him there," Susie says.

Well, how are we supposed to do anything? We have no way of getting back there. There is no portal to take us back and Danny and his friends left after they dropped us off," Susie says.

"Yeah, we have no way of contacting them!" Tommy adds.

"Well," I start. Everyone looks at me. "I got Danny's number."

"Oh, Lillian. Always being so interested in boys," Phil says.

"Didn't you get Sam's number?" Chuckie asks him.

"I tried," he admits with a mumble looking down at the ground in embarrassment.

"Oh, Phillip. Always being so interested in girls," I throw back sticking my tongue out at him. He sticks his own tongue out in response.

"Guys, guys, calm down!" Tommy says, and then he asks, "Where's Danny's phone number?"

"Why are we calling him?" Dil asks.

"He got us out of the History Dimension that we were in, so he obviously knows how to get there, so maybe he can get us there again," I say, then I turn to Tommy and tell him, "It's in my pocket. Hold on." I pull a piece of paper out of my pocket that has seven digits scribbled on it. "He said if I ever needed to call him for an emergency to call this number."

"I think this qualifies as an emergency," Chuckie says and we type the number in his phone's keypad and puts it on speaker phone. It rings once. Twice. Three times. Four. Five.

"Are you sure he really gave you his phone number?" Tommy asks.

"Yeah," Angelica says. "He could have just ripped you off or something."

"I don't know," I say disappointedly. Did Danny just rip me off? But finally, on the thirteenth ring, he answers: "Hello?"

"Danny?" I ask?"

"Who's this?" he asks back.

"Lil."

"This is Danny," he responds.

"We need help."

"With what?" His voice is full of concern.

"Our friend Harold was left in the Middle Ages," I tell him.

"And you want us to go back and get him for you." Danny jumps to a conclusion.

"Actually, we were hoping we could go with you."

"Well," I hear a rustling of paper over the line, "a portal to that realm opens in a few minutes. I think we can make it and locate him in time, but if you want to go with us we'll have to wait 'til another portal opens in a couple of hours."

"We want to go with you, right guys?" I ask my friends.

"Right!" they all say.

"Okay," Danny says, "should we pick you up at the same spot? That portal hasn't closed yet."

"Sure!" I say.

"Cool! We'll be there in about twenty minutes."

"Okay. See you! Bye Danny!" I press the OFF button on Chuckie's phone and hand it back to him.

"Let's head to the portal by the bowling ally." And off we go. We walk in silence, all thinking about the mistake we made leaving Harold in the Middle Ages. Once we get to the area where Danny is going to meet us, and look up to see the portal high above us, it is then that we start talking about what happened to Harold.

"I don't even remember seeing him after that point when he went with me to check on Angelica," Kimi says.

"Neither do I," Susie adds.

"Gosh, I would be so mad at you guys if you left me back in a, what did Danny call it? A different realm," I tell them.

"So would I," Angelica adds.

"I'd be so scared," Chuckie says, shuddering. Dil gives him a pat on the back.

"Well, at least we have a chance of rescuing him now," Kimi says.

"I wonder if we'll find him?" Phil says. That was a question we were all too scared to answer.

* * *

"Hey, guys," Danny says after he flys through the portal above us and lands the Spectra Speeder down below us so we can climb on in. It's a little tight because Dani, Sam, and Tucker are in there, too, plus there's the eight of us, but somehow we all manage to make it. It's like it's magic or something.

"Hi," we respond. He flies the Speeder through the portal and we are in the other dimension that has green walls and black swirls with purple doors.

"What is this place?" I ask. Danny hesitates.

"This is called the Ghost Zone," he finally says, and I notice Sam give him a look of worry. I wonder why.

"The Ghost Zone?" Phillip asks. "Where are all the ghosts?"

"I have no idea. I- I don't know anything about the ghost zone," Danny says.

"But you know it's called the Ghost Zone," Susie says.

"Yeah," Danny says.

"So, if you know it's called the Ghost Zone, why wouldn't you know anything else about it?"

"I don't know!" Danny says, frustratedly.

"Guys, just drop it," Angelica says, leaning into Danny. Then she says, "There are more important questions like how old are you?"

"Oh please," Sam says, rolling her eyes.

"I'm, uh, fourteen?" Danny says in the form of a question and Angelica, Kimi, and I nearly swoon over him.

"Another important question is do you have a girlfriend?" Angelica asks.

"Um, does it matter?" Sam asks.

"Just let him answer the question!" I tell her.

"No, I don't have a girlfriend," Danny says, "And no I am not looking for one."

"Humph," Angelica says and turns her attention the other way.

"You know," Tucker says, "I don't currently have a girlfriend."

"Uh, no!" Angelica says. Tucker looks hurt.

"Real world object detected," The Spectra Speeder announces.

"Whoa, what?" We are all shocked at the piece of technology in front of us.

"It can do that?" I ask.

"Well, of course it can. How do you think I found you guys?"

"Yep, that's Harold all right," Susie says, looking at the outline of the person that popped up on the screen.

"Yeah, but this isn't the realm that I found you guys in," Danny says. "We are no where close to that realm yet."

"Well, then where are we? Where is he?" Angelica asks.

"Walker's jail," is all Danny has to say.

* * *

**So, there you go! Left you off with a nice cliff hanger for the first chapter! That's pretty good! Don't forget to review and tell me what you think!**


End file.
